Kiss Me Tenderly My Love
by Micathloren
Summary: Leon and Sora has a dinner date inside his room. For his 'surprise' to Sora, they watched a movie that is a bit related to his surprise...


**KISS ME TENDERLY MY LOVE**

She can feel the race of her heart beats. She can hear the thumping sounds of her heart. She can imagine what will happen in the next twenty seconds after knocking on the auburn door right in front of her. Sora was waiting outside Leon's room. They were supposed to have a dinner date in a restaurant on that night, but Leon decided that it would be more comfortable if they'll have their dinner inside his room. Not to mention that Sora has a bit "minds" wandering around about what's-going-to-happen-after-the-date stuff.

She remembered their last dinner date inside a 5-star hotel restaurant together with Yuri, Layla, Kalos and Sarah last month. It was so breathtaking for Sora. She was taking the comfort room that may be used either a man or a woman. Not to mention that Leon followed her to the room. Sora did nothing but pamper herself with a comb on her pink bag. Her pink 2-inches-above-the-knee length dress was a Christmas gift from May, which she loves the color but too embarrassed about the length, knowing that Leon is a bit… perverted.

She didn't feel Leon's presence when he came in. She faced him on her right side, knowing that she's indeed in a lot of trouble. She moved few steps backward, he moved few steps forward. Sora knew that she really needs help when she reaches a dead end in the room. Leon gets closer and closer to her. When he's so near to Sora, he started to hold Sora. His left arm was embracing her small waist; his right arm was fisting her crimson hair. And, come to think of it, they were having sx in the comfort room, but not really undressing-their-selves thing. Good thing there are no surveillance cameras and the door was locked, reminding the people that it is occupied.

Pushing those thoughts away, Sora decided to knock on the door again when nobody answered. She knocks the door repeatedly without stopping until somebody will open it. Out of the blue, a figure of a tall French man was standing on the doorway with chest naked but still wearing a pair of figure-seeing jeans. Sora widened her eyes and blushed with embarrassment when Leon's head was getting closer to her to look at her. Her dear boyfriend's violet eyes are sparkling and trying to remind her that she's breathtakingly exquisite.

"Are you standing there for hours?" Leon's breathe was too warm that Sora could feel it. She was so red, indeed.

Sora was so speechless. She didn't do anything but keeping an eye on Leon's well-sculpted body. She could feel the warmth of her body. It's like her temperature reached the highest level when Leon kisses her cheek. He has never been kissing like a gentleman before. She touched his kiss on her cheek gently and it was warm.

"Not really," Sora finally answered his question. Her left hand was holding her right arm with embarrassment, even though there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Maybe she isn't accustomed with a man standing right in front of her, and that man was the man she loves dearly. Her gaze was at the side to hide her flushing face from Leon.

Unexpectedly, Leon lifted Sora's face by her smooth chin and he sees her ever beautiful chocolate eyes. He sees Sora's flushing face with a perfect impression of red and pink colors. Sora's flushing cheeks were so cute at for Leon. Sora's cute face made him smirk. Not enough minutes to see her 'true' her, he decided to 'travel' his girlfriend later.

"Come in," Leon releases his hand from her chin, "Our dinner's getting cold, and maybe my surprise will be tolerated instead of our dinner."

Sora didn't speak at all. She was too wordless. Both of them went inside Leon's room. Sora's mind was focused on his 'surprise' as he said awhile ago. What will be his surprise? Sora can't help but think about his surprise for her. Inside his room, she realized that it was quite warm. She sees Leon changing into his long-sleeved shirt and Sora tried to remind him that it would be better for him to wear…

"…nothing?" Leon asked Sora.

He didn't even felt the warmth of his room, in case his room has air-conditioner. Sora was so embarrass when she knew that Leon wants to wear his shirt because it's quite cold inside.

"But, if that's what you like…" Leon said when he folded his shirt and places it aside for him to wear it on the next day, or maybe his next date with his beloved girlfriend.

Sora was alerted when Leon places his shirt in his closet. She realized that she might be in 'danger' if he will not wear his shirt.

Most importantly, she doesn't want him to get sick. With his chest bare and he's inside an air-conditioning room, it's possible for him to catch a cold. Sora didn't do anything but stare at him, and as she expected, she had Leon's attention.

Leon's petite girlfriend is lovely on that night. He realized that the dress she wore is as long as the dress she wore on their last dinner date, in case the color is blue instead of pink. She was wearing high heels. But, there's one thing that would made Leon want to jump Sora right this instant: her dress is actually strapless! With his perverted kisses, he could kiss Sora's bare shoulders, or could lick her throat.

On Sora's mind, she could feel that Leon is actually staring at her dress right now. And on that moment, she felt that maybe he'll seduce her again. Leon finally had his 'normal' mind back. He remembered that he has a dinner date with his girlfriend.

"Why don't we start our dinner?" Leon said as his stare was on Sora's lovely brown eyes.

Before Sora could reply, she flushed with very red cheeks that remind Leon that she's too excited for her dinner date with him alone.

"Why…sure," Sora said with an awkward awe on her voice.

"Is there something wrong, my dear Sora?" Leon asked worriedly as he gets closer and closer to Sora.

Sora was so shocked and so scared that he might repeat what he did to her on their last date.

"Nothing's wrong, Leon!" Sora said and accidentally pushed Leon when he's actually 3 inches away from her.

Sora was too surprised, and too 'malicious' when she thought that Leon might actually rape her.

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID! You're so bad, Sora! SO BAD! _Sora thought to herself, thinking that she did the wrong thing about pushing Leon away.

She helps Leon in getting up from the floor. She really was guilty when she pushed him. She was just amazed of what he'll do next.

"I'm sorry, Leon. I'm just too…" Sora was hastily cut off when Leon kisses her lips.

It was the only way to refresh her. It was the only way to make her quiet.

"It's not you fault," Leon said when he suddenly break the kiss, and that's Sora's disappointment, "But, why don't we start our dinner?"

The pair stands up and seat on their chairs. It was a romantic candlelight dinner, and Sora loves dinner like this. There was a plate that is covered. Under it was Leon's special food.

"I hope you like my cooked food," Leon said while Sora was dazzled when she thought that Leon was too sweet for him to cook for her, "And I've to thank May for helping me in teaching me to cook."

On that particular line, Sora thought that maybe the food would be Spicy Tofu again, just like when May cooked during Anna's 19th birthday. Leon opened the cover, and… it was Sora's favorite American food of all time (sweat-dropped sorry, I won't tell you the name of the food)

"Wow! I never expect that you'd cook my favorite food!" Sora said with happiness in her heart.

They started eating their dinner thereafter.

While eating, Sora was staring at Leon. She shouldn't tell him to have his chest bare. Why isn't he shivering? Maybe he's just accustomed with cold surroundings, just like him before, before they met, after his sister's death. Because of her, Leon had escaped from coldness in his heart, and because of her, Leon had loved her dearly. And come to think of it, Sora is the reason why Leon want to live forever with her, but for love, forever isn't enough for him to love her.

Sora flushed with happiness when she remembered the time that Leon told her that he'll die for her, he'll save her no matter what, he'll be there to help her, he'll always be there for her, and he'll love her infinity. She knew that Leon loves her so much. She even remembered the time that he told her he'll never leave her all alone. He even vowed that he will be a good husband to her if they'll get married.

Sora giggled on the thought.

After their dinner date, they decided to have fun (not fun as in having )

Leon held Sora to his sofa while searching for a video tape for them to watch. Sora really wants the movie entitled "Titanic". She loves watching it, but that's not the video tape Leon was looking for. Leon searches at the cabinet beside his television. He finally spots it.

"What's the name of the movie, Leon?" Sora smilingly said. She tries to peek on the cover of the tape.

"'Kiss Me Tenderly, My Love'" Leon replied, trying to remind Sora that he wants her kisses.

Sora was amazed of his reply. Well, at least she received his reply, but there's one thing in her mind that keeps on repeating. Is that really the title of the movie, or maybe he's playing her. Leon places the video tape inside the provider for video tapes. He seated beside Sora** too** close. Sora was blushing. She can feel the warmth of Leon. No worries, they've decided to watch the video.

It had been hours since they watched the video. They already reached the ending of the video.

"_I don't want to leave you, my love,"_ Trisha, the leading lady of the movie, said while gripping Edward, the leading man.

"_Promise me that we'll see each other soon,"_ Edward told Trisha.

They were so sweet, so romantic. They're so romantic that Sora could cry, while Leon can thing several ways for his surprise to her through the movie.

"_I promise with my entire mind, my soul, my heart. We'll see each other sooner than later."_ Trisha said when their lips are almost touching.

Sora and Leon have their eyes widen for the 'highlight' of the movie.

In the movie, Trisha wraps Edward's neck, while Edward embraces Trisha's waist.

"_But, before you leave tomorrow,"_ Edward whispered, _"Kiss me tenderly, my love,"_ Edward said when they kiss each other in the lips. Not to mention that that scene occurred in Trisha's room.

Sora and Leon were both surprised to see them …'kissing' in the bed.

After minutes of much watching, the movie finally ended. Sora was so surprised, while Leon thought that he might thank the movie for the details of his surprise for his dear Sora. Sora was still seating, thinking about the warm scene. Leon stands up, and without notice, his arms were holding her shoulders. Sora was alerted, she still remembered the time inside Yuri's condo. She remembered that on that moment, Yuri was wearing nothing but pants, and she was so embarrassed.

Leon nears his face to Sora's. Sora was so red. Maybe she was right after all. Leon is seducing her. Leon truly expressed like Edward from the movie. And Sora, who is exactly blushing since the start of their date, thought that Leon wants to mimic the movie acting.

"Don't you dare follow Edward, Leon, or else!" Sora warned Leon when he was staring Sora's beautiful coffee eyes.

Leon caressed Sora's pale skin. And after much touching, he decided to seduce Sora instead of giving her signals about having thing. But, there's one thing Sora couldn't ever forget.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Sora pushed Leon back, "You're forgetting your big surprise!" Sora said.

Leon once again neared his face to Sora. He embraced Sora's petite waist (remember folks, they're still in the sofa). He gently touches Sora's bare shoulder. "This is my surprise for you, Sora," Leon finally admitted his surprise to her. He kisses Sora tenderly. He slowly guided her in lying in the sofa while he's on top of her. They kissed each other with love in their heart. Leon fisted Sora's crimson hair; Sora fisted Leon's long silver hair. They remind each other that no one will go out in the room until dawn, and no one will disturb them during his 'surprise'.

Their fingers and lips were running; ready to taste the deepest secret of each other. Leon started to undress her. Sora didn't mind him doing it. She did not do anything but kissing him until she's entirely bare.

Leon carried Sora in bridal style and throw themselves to the bed and proceed to…you know (having ).

In the entire night, they didn't do anything but having inside his room. Sora's nervousness were gone, and she is still doubting why she enjoyed the happening now. To their disappointment, Leon breaks the kiss for them to breathe. Sora was hardly breathing, he knew.

"Leon," Sora moans. She really needs some air.

Leon lowered his head. "What is it?" Leon asked lightly.

His muscular arms were surrounding Sora's unclothed body. She doesn't care what he'll do next, but she really needs to say this to him. It's quite important.

"Kiss me tenderly, my love," Sora said as Leon kisses her again.

On that time, they experience true love and relationship. No one is going to stop them from their 'love' actions.

**END**

I'm sorry, is my story quite ridiculous, or quite stupid? Please, I really need your reviews or comments… Please!! I really want to know what's wrong with my fiction!! Thanks for reading, by the way.


End file.
